Irken Jobs
An Irken's job is determined by his/her DNA, his/her PAK's encoding, training, talent/abilities and most importantly, his/her height. It is predestined by Control Brains. Military The Military is the most important part of the Irken Empire, consisting of pilots, soldiers, elites, and special forces like the invaders. The military is more for attack than defense, like most current militaries on Earth. Most of Irk's history depended on the Irken military for eons. Navigators {C These specialists are responsible for navigation and communication for ships and other vehicles. A larger ship or vehicle have multiple pilots. Unlike other jobs, they are capable of piloting complex machinery most Irkens may not understand. Standard Gear *headphones *face mask covering the mouth *tube like upper body armor with pink long sleeves *black gauntlets. *skirt like clothing *black boots 'Examples' *Massive Navigators/ Pilot *Battle Mech-4 Navigators/ Pilot Soldiers and Slavedrivers These Irkens are the backbone of the Irken Army. Their jobs vary from security guards, wardens, enforcers, slave masters (as seen in the episode Megadoomer), and frontline soldiers. Standard Gear ---- *Headphones (optional) *loose face mask covering the mouth *shoulder armor *gauntlets *utility belt *boots *shock spear *Invader These soldiers are the best of the best (except Zim). Only an Irken elite soldier can become an Invader. They are trained in every way the Irken Empire has to offer and more. They are experts in planetary infiltration and espionage. They also have the capability to conquer their assigned planet single handedly after enough information is gathered thus eliminating any possible threat before the actual invasion begins. Even though they are elite soldiers, not many of them are tall, except Invader Sneakyonfoota and Invader Chin. Standard Gear: *a small single piloted ship *a tiny capsule that can unpack into a fully dynamic base of operations *a SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval) unit Invader Standard Procedures #Blend in with the indigenous life #Analyze their weaknesses #Prepare for the coming attack by the Armada Government Irk is ruled by the Almighty Tallest, who are technically emperors/empresses. Only extremely tall Irkens are respected on Irk, thus only tall Irkens can have a hand in the government. Almighty Tallest They are the leaders of the Irken Empire and have the authority to do whatever they want, except for ruining the Empire itself or leaving their position. An Irken is chosen to become one when he/she is taller than every Irken alive regardless of his/her social status and abilities. They are thus similar to kings and queens, or emperors and empresses. However, they are more like mere figureheads, as the Control Brains hold all the real power, and their decisions override even the Tallest's. Standard Gear *a uniform which consists of: ** a color pattern that seems to be based on eye color ** a flat/spherical body armor covering the entire upper body ** a capsule like forearm armor with two holes for each finger except for the thumb (which is surgically removed in a ritual) ** segmented clothing that tightly squeezes the wearer's abdomen making him/her even taller and thinner (similar to corsets) ** a long skirt-like robe that can come in any design ** an levitation device for easy travel Control Brains The Control Brains are the ultimate leaders of the Irken Empire, in fact, they're even higher than the Tallest themselves. They can create smeets, reprogram Irkens, and delete them. They also track down the Irkens in the Empire, making sure of where they are. The Control Brains can also make laws in the Irken Empire as well. They resemble very large PAKs. Civilians Irken civilians are not well known in the show, and rarely make appearances. Scientist These Irkens are in charge of study and research. These scientists are also responsible for the Irken's advance technology. Zim was a military scientist on Vort before he became an Invader. Standard Gear * a pointy scientist robe * a name tag * other science equipment like protective goggles Service Drone {C They have the most humiliating of jobs. Most service drones are very short due to their height based society. Their jobs dosen't seem to pay much either; only 5 Monies every two years (which would be twenty Earth years). Standard Gear * a serving table that is worn on top of the head with balancing poles attached to each leg. Only short Irkens wear this. Janitor Janitors are in charge of cleaning whether it be small scale or large scale. A large scale cleaning operation requires an entire squad. Tak was placed in one of those squads on Planet Dirt by a control brain due to her becoming stuck inside her assessment room because of Zim. Standard Gear *Cleaning Equipment: **Mop **Bucket Fast Food Drone The fast food drones mostly appear on Foodcourtia. Zim was a fast food drone before he "quit" being banished. The duties of a Fast Food Drone involve cooking, cleaning, serving customers, taking orders, and various other jobs involved with food service. Like most of the menial jobs of Irk, it can be used as a punishment for a misbehaving Irken. Standard Gear *Round Goggles *White Apron *Food Service Badge Triva In the episode "Career Day", in which Zim had to work at the fast-food restaurant MacMeaties, Zim asked questions about how to work in the restaurant. This is contradictory, as Zim would have known about working at a restaurant because of working at Sizz-Lorr's Schloogorgh's Flavor Monster restaurant on Foodcourtia.﻿ Other Irken jobs They're unknown because they're never mentioned in the show, but there must be many Irken jobs in the Irken Empire, as it is so large, but mostly on Irk itself. See Also *Irken Invaders *List Of Irken Invaders Category:Irken Empire